Pokemon: Fun Around the World!
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: A collection of the adorable adventures and escapades of Pikachu and his friends, Riolu, Eevee, and Pichu as they travel around the different regions with Ash! (Takes place before Otherworld Adventures. Rated T for mild violence. Reviews appreciated.)


**Pokémon: Fun Around the World!**

 **A/N: Say it with me know: Hooray for one-shots! Ahem. So, this particular collection will star Pikachu, and my OCs, Riolu, Eevee and Pichu, as they travel around the various regions and have their own adorable, yet hilarious adventures all on their own. I will normally write with my own ideas, but I** _ **am**_ **always open to suggestions and requests. Sometimes, these will take place in anime episodes, and sometimes, they'll take place before, after, and in between. Oh, and I think I'll try to do Point of Views in these things and see how it works out. Now, this one will feature an idea I've had since I first watched the episode. Now, without further ado, the first one-shot!**

 **One Wrong Turn**

 **(Takes place in 'Ash Catches a Pokémon!')**

 **Viridian Forest, Pichu's POV**

I sat on top of Riolu's head, watching in awe as Ash noisily celebrated his capture of a little Caterpie. Although, does it count as a catch if he didn't even have any of us weaken it first before throwing the ball thingy? I dunno… and I also dunno why that red-headed girl who keeps following Ash around because my big brother accidentally roasted her bike during that Spearow attack that we weren't even there for anyway has the serious freakies when it comes to the Bug Pokémon, like just earlier when she hid behind Ash from that little Caterpie that was smaller than me! What's her name? Misty? What's that about, huh? Well, I guess humans are a mystery… especially girl humans… Anyway, I guess that she'll be fine as long as Caterpie's not outside of the ball thingy.

"Everyone!" Ash called to us, practically shoving the ball thingy in our faces to show us. "We've got a new friend!" Everyone inspected the thingy for a second before agreeing cheerfully, so I started doing the same thing because I didn't want to do anything wrong. Although, when I started jumping up and down on Riolu's head, I musta gotten carried away, 'cause I almost fell off before Riolu caught me with his paw.

"Carful there," he warned.

"Oh, guys, I'm glad you like it. And, from now on, we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash shouted. Glancing down at the thingy again, he added, "Caterpie, you're sticking with us." Misty tensed up.

"Does that mean…?" she started to ask, but not daring to finish her question. She didn't have to wait long for an answer, though.

"Caterpie, come out!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball thingy in the air and it opened, while Misty ran a good distance between her and the thingy. I guess I spoke too soon about her being alright… But that didn't matter to me at the moment. I just wanted to say hello to our new teammate at the moment. Caterpie 'materelized' out of the thingy, and I jumped off Riolu and ran up to greet it.

"HI!" I shouted, tackling it with an excited hug. Although, maybe just a little too hard, seeing as we both ended up on our sides.

"Pichu! That is _not_ optimal behavior!" Riolu scolded with his big words. I got up off the ground and let my ears hang low, because I really hate it when Riolu has the angries with me.

"Sorry," I apologized with a little bow of my head. I heard Misty screaming, and Ash saying that there wasn't anything to be scared of, but only vaguely.

"Come on, Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder." Ash said, offering his right arm in front of Caterpie. Caterpie nodded and took a bug sized step towards him, but when he caught sight of Misty, who was still hiding by the way, he started squirming as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him.

"Hey, Caterpie, come back here!" Ash called, confused. Misty screamed soon after, because Caterpie was up nuzzling her leg, which made her tremble in disgust.

"Hey, Misty, Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that cute?" Ash asked. I had dropped the mopies by now and was paying full attention to the situation.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty pleaded. Confused, Caterpie got closer to her face, trying to ask her what she meant. "Please don't come any closer to me!" She scooted even farther away.

"What? You think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash asked, getting some of the angries himself. Caterpie also got some of the mopies, so big brother went over to try and comfort him. Although, he was picked up by Misty.

"I know," Misty said. "You be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Pikachu only likes me and zaps anybody who tries to—huh?" Ash started but stopped when he saw big brother enjoying being petted by Misty. "Pikachu…" he growled, getting even more of the angries.

"I think he might have spent too much time at the research lab…" Riolu said quietly. Misty soon noticed that Caterpie had gotten closer to her face again, but his mopies had grown stronger, and he was about to cry.

"It's so gross," she whined. "Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Poké Ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" I started to feel pretty bad for Caterpie.

"Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?" Ash asked. I laughed a bit at his joke.

"Very funny!" Misty told him. "Carrots, peppers, and bugs! Everybody has something they don't like, and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, making a weird face. "Well, I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs. But what I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs." Misty just 'hmphed' and turned away. "I don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all, Caterpie. Come on, climb up on my shoulder." He offered his arm again, but Caterpie seemed a little 'hesetat' to. He looked at us, and the others gave him nods, so I did too. "You're not gonna scare Misty anymore." And he finally climbed up on Ash's shoulder.

"What do you mean he won't scare me?" Misty asked.

"We'll go on without her," Ash answered and started walking away, us tagging close behind.

…

"So, how come you didn't listen to Ash?" I asked big brother as I walked next to him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Back when he said you only like him and zap everybody else." I answered.

"B-because it's not nice to just zap someone for no good reason." He said, with just a hint of the angries in his voice.

"You mean like you kept doing with Ash at first?" Eevee asked, and his face turned all red.

"Err… Well…" he started saying, but by now this conversation was boring me. I looked to see what Riolu was up to, and saw him doing that weird 'floaty ears' thing again.

"Why are you making your ears go all floaty?" I asked him. He sighed before answering me.

"I told you, they're not my ears, they're _sensors_ , and I'm 'making them go floaty' because a certain someone with an icy blue aura is following us." Everyone looked when he pointed behind us, and when big brother noticed Misty still following us, he let Ash know right away.

"Huh? What's the problem, Pikachu?" he asked. He pointed to Misty, and he was pretty surprised, and the angries came back to him again. "What are you following us for?"

"M-my bike. I'm holding you responsible for my bike," she answered.

"When are you gonna get over that dumb, old bike?" he asked.

"For your information, 'Mr. Pokémon Master', you're the dumb one, because if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place, I could've ridden out of here by now!" she defended.

"I told you I'd make good on your bike one day, and if I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me?" he asked.

"I'm not following you. This happens to be the fastest way through the woods," she countered.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Ash said as he started walking again.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Misty shouted. I looked back and forth between them, wondering what could get them to get along. Then, after thinking for a while, I decided that the biggest problem was to get Misty to not think that Caterpie is disgusting. I thought about what girls like, and then realized that I didn't know anything. So, I decided to ask the only girl I knew who I could talk to; Eevee. While we were taking a bit of a break, Eevee took the chance to groom herself, which Riolu was secretly watching with the big, starry eyes. I am never gonna understand what he feels… Anyway, I walked up to Eevee and when she took notice of me, she smiled in a way that always makes me feel better. Big brother calls it a motherly smile.

"Hello, Pichu," she greeted.

"Hi! I was wondering if I could ask a question?" I asked.

"I'll certainly try to answer," she said.

"Okay! So, what do girls like?" I asked. Eevee looked really weirded out for a second, but did a really good job hiding it.

"Um… where does a question like that come, exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound 'awkerd'.

"I want to help Caterpie to get Misty to like him, so I need to know what she would like, so maybe Caterpie can give her a present or something." I explained, and she seemed to stop feeling 'awkerd'.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," she said, petting my head. "Well, I can't say I know that much about Misty… but there is _one_ thing that I'm pretty sure most human girls like."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I asked, getting excited.

"Flowers." Eevee answered. "Girls like pretty flowers. If you found a really pretty flower, and Caterpie could give it to Misty—"

"She would want to be his friend?!" I asked excitedly, almost getting in her face.

"Pichu!" Riolu scolded as he ran over, yanking me away. He's so sensitive about anything Eevee-related.

"Well… I can't say for certain that she would want to be his friend…" Eevee said, ignoring Riolu and batting her paw to make him go away, making him walk away in disappointment. "But I think it might help her have a better opinion of Caterpie."

"Okay!" I said, jumping a little as I went off to find a flower.

"But!" she shouted, stopping me. "I don't want you wandering away from the group. One wrong turn, and you could get lost in here. And getting lost in here would be very, _very_ bad. Look for flowers around here, okay?"

"Okay," I gulped, not wanting Eevee to have the angries with me. Or, anyone for that matter. So, I tried looking for pretty flowers while everybody else was still walking and talking my ears off, but all I could find was some stupid wildflowers that I had seen since we first stepped into that dumb forest! "Aw! There's nothing here!" I shouted with the angries, kicking a pebble away. Getting an idea, I looked over to big brother and the others, and saw that they were just talking about things probably wouldn't understand anyway. I then noticed a tiny break in the bushes next to me, and started to think. _Well… it wouldn't be so bad if I just looked off the path for a second, right? Yeah, I'd be back before they even noticed I was gone, anyway. Okay, three… two… one… GO!_ And I sprinted away before they could check back on me.

The forest off of the path was not very different the forest on the path, except that there wasn't a path in this part. I started looking for flowers, but at first, nothing changed, so I tried going deeper. I saw a few more trees and bushes, and some different flowers, but nothing really attention-grabbing. I thought that if there was something behind the trees, maybe there was something behind one of the bushes, so I tried pushing through one of the bushes. It took several tries, but then I finally got through it, or actually, tumbled through it, and wasn't exactly able to see what had happened. It made me a little dizzy, I won't lie, but when I got up, I saw something really cool! It was a bright, red flower with tons of petals, a couple of thorns, and a pretty smell coming from it.

"Oh, this is PERFECT!" I shouted, doing a little victory jump. I tried to find a good place to pick it, but I didn't want to cut my paws. So, I spent some time scratching off the thorny things with my tiny claws. It took… well, I'm not sure how long it took. But it took a while, because I already noticed it was getting hard for me to see. _Uh-oh… I better hurry up and pick this so I can get back to the others._ I tugged on the flower, trying to pluck it out of the ground, but I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought. After trying a few more times, I tried just biting it off of the stem, which worked after a few minutes of gnawing. The flower was a little bit taller than me, making it a bit hard to carry, but I managed to see through the petals if I held it up above my head.

"Ha-ha! If _this_ isn't 'opeemal beehayver', I don't know what is!" I shouted proudly, trying to say those big words Riolu had said. But, then, when I started heading back, I saw that I hadn't been paying attention when I came there, and it was already too dark to tell which way I had come. "Uh-oh…" I whimpered, my ears drooping down, realizing I could get lost. _D-didn't Eevee say that it would be really bad if I got lost… and what kind of Pokémon come out at night? Umm… if I just go straight, I can't take a 'wrong turn', right?_ So, I just started walking forward in the direction I was facing. But, soon, I noticed that the scenery didn't change. _At all_. "Huh?" I tried looking around again, seeing if I had seen that right. _Okay… either I went in a circle… or nothin's really changed… Okay… Um… just keep… walking, I guess?_

But, no matter how far I went, nothing seemed to change. I was getting tired, and hungry. I was also, though I'd never admit this to another living soul, getting pretty scared. I wanted to turn back, but then I figured I'd just be getting more lost. After walking for what felt like another hour, I noticed that I had been shaking. If I had been any more scared, I would have started crying. Suddenly, I walked right into something. Looking way up, I saw a weird, tall, guy human wearing black shoes and white pants and a white shirt with a big, red 'R' on it, and he had purple hair. Behind him came a Meowth that stood in its hind legs, and a tall, human girl with long, pink hair wearing the same outfit he was.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked, but not meaning it.

"Looks like a smaller, dinkier version of the twerp's Pikachu to me, James," the girl said. I gasped as I figured out who they were.

"Hey! You're the guys who tried to hurt big brother!" I shouted up to their big faces.

"What's he saying, Meowth?" James asked.

"He said dat we tried to hoit his brother," Meowth told them in human language.

"Hmm. So, we've found one of the twerp's Pokémon, have we?" the girl asked.

"Looks that way to me, Jessie." James said. "Well, lookie here." Suddenly, he bent down and plucked the flower right from my paws.

"Now, that's quite a rose." Jessie said. James pulled it away from my face, and I tried to jump for it to get it back.

"Hey! Gimme it back!" When I couldn't reach it, I tried jumping up to his face, but not with any luck. "Gimme-gimme-gimme!"

"Translation?" Jessie asked Meowth. Meowth just huffed his breath and crossed his arms with a mean smile on his face that was pointed at me.

"He's just sayin' dat we should give back what we took." Meowth told them. "Let me handle dis." He walked closer to me, paws on his hips, and then I noticed just how taller he was than me. "Look, kid, we're Team Rocket, see? Da bad guys. If we just gave back everytin' we took, we wouldn't _be_ Team Rocket, now, would we?" He took his paws right in front of my face, and then showed me his claws. "So, if you ain't gonna get outta our way, dis is what you're gonna get!" He slashed out his claws at me, knocking me on my stomach against a tree, leaving three big marks on my left ear down to my left hip.

"OWIE!" I shouted to no one. I heard them laughing as they walked away, leaving me to just cry at the ouchies that Meowth gave me. I couldn't move. I had walked for hours. I hadn't eaten since before I left the path. I was tired. I was hungry. I was hurting. And after the Scratch Meowth gave me, I was crying every tear I could. I stayed there at least until the sun was starting to come up. I was getting so scared, I thought I was in serious trouble. But, then, I suddenly stopped crying when I heard a voice I never thought I'd be so happy to hear.

"Pichu! Pichu!" he called out.

"R… Riolu! Riolu, I'm over here!" I somehow managed to call out to him, though my voice was almost gone from crying so much. Through my blurry eyes, I dimly saw a mix of black and blue come out of a nearby bush and then rush over to me.

"Oh, Pichu, thank goodness you're okay!" Riolu said as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He gasped, probably from seeing the scratches on me. "Oh, what happened to you?!" I swallowed hard, trying to keep from going into a coughing fit.

"The same guys… who attacked… the center thingy…" I told him weakly.

"Oh, _those_ guys…" he muttered. I felt movement as he started walking, hopefully back to the others. "Alright, hold still." He started going glowy and then I felt the scratches healing. "Although, I wouldn't be correct in saying that they tracked you down and dragged you all the way out here?"

"Um… no…" I admitted. Sighing, I told him what had happened. "Okay, I went off the path, found a flower called a 'rose', then it got all dark, and then I ran into those guys, and they took the flower, and the Meowth gave me these scratches."

"Uh-huh." Riolu huffed, probably with the angries, but I couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry for running off… I guess I'm gonna get a punishment, or something?" I apologized and asked. Riolu didn't say anything for a few seconds, but growled a bit the way he does when he's thinking.

"…No," he finally answered, and if I was able to move, I would've jumped right out of his arms in surprise.

"Huh?" I managed to say. He did the thinky-growly thing again before explaining.

"Well, despite you disobeying us, scaring everyone half to death, being incredibly reckless, running me through this forest until I'm so exhausted I can hardly use a simple Heal Pulse, and trying to mess with someone many times your own size, I'd have to say that the torture you endured was punishment enough. _This_ time!" he explained and made his point super clear.

"Okay…" I just sighed, for lack of a better response. Suddenly, he stopped and took one of his paws away, and held something in front of me.

"Here," he said, offering me an apple. Wasting no time, I grabbed the apple out of his paw and dug right in. Since I was a lot hungrier than usual, I devoured it only a few minutes after Riolu started walking again. Don't get me wrong; I felt really bad for putting him through all that, but it's hard for me to feel much like myself when I'm hungry… well, you know, _hungrier_. Also, I was really sleepy from stayin' up all night. When I finally realized just how tired I was, I started to snuggle into Riolu's fur to go to sleep. I expected him to be angry, but I thought I felt him gently stroking my back before I just fell asleep.

…

I woke up when the sun was pretty high up. Opening my eyes, it seemed that Riolu had just walked into the clearing the others were in and put me down, and what I saw was surprising; big brother's eyes covered in sludge and Ash using a Pidgeotto against the meanies from before. And they were using two Pokémon against one! The nerve! Can you believe them?! Wait… when did Ash get one of those?

"He caught that one this morning, right before I went looking for you." Riolu answered like he was reading my mind, _again_.

"Doesn't look like it's doing all that well…" I mumbled. Riolu scowled before responding.

"Yeah, and worst is that if Ash loses, he loses Pikachu," he said to my surprise.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Getting some fierce angries, I started running towards them. "I better get in there and help—ow!" I fell right onto my stomach.

"You would get knocked out the second you went out against them, I'm too tired to be of any assistance, Eevee is convinced that she wouldn't be able to help, Pikachu is unable to be fighting against anything in this condition, Caterpie is exhausted from an idiotic decision from Ash, and Pidgeotto doesn't seem to be doing all that well…" Riolu ranted, probably to himself. "What can we do…?" Not a second after he had said this, Pidgeotto had been knocked out by the meanies!

"Uh-oh…" I whined. _What're we gonna do…? WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!_ After Ash put Pidgeotto back in his ball thingy, he tried fighting the meanies himself… How does that work? They pushed him away, but he recovered quickly.

"I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeotto…" Ash said, picking up Caterpie's ball thingy. "But, now, Caterpie, you're my only hope! Just give it your very best shot! Caterpie, go!" He threw the ball thingy in the air, and Caterpie came out, looking kinda beat.

"What's that?" James asked.

"It's a bug. A measly, little bug," Meowth answered. They started laughing really hard, and I didn't feel too good about this myself. The Pokémon called Ekans and Koffing went to attack Caterpie, but then Ash finally called out an attack!

"Caterpie, String Shot, now!" he said. Caterpie spit out a bunch of sticky string, and covered the Koffing completely, and then covered Ekans' head so it couldn't bite! Then, it slammed right into Koffing with a big Tackle, sending them both flying because Koffing rammed into Ekans!

"Uh? Beaten by a Caterpie?" James asked.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie shouted with the angries.

"Now watch a _real_ Pokémon in action!" Meowth said, stepping forward. Caterpie, being totally cool, just kept doing String Shot and then made it so Meowth was all covered in the string and couldn't move at all!

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off," Jessie said as she and James grabbed Meowth, and then they started running away like the scaredy-pants they are!

"You may have won _this_ round, but we'll be back!" James shouted, dropping the rose right on the ground. Smiling, I walked over to it and plucked it back out with a little tug, walked over to Misty, who wasn't holding big brother anymore, and held it up so she could see it.

"For me?" she asked as she took it. I nodded cheerfully, then pointed to Caterpie, then at the rose. "From him?" I nodded again and cheered. She put the flower in her backpack, and I could just see that she was trying to hide a smile. My work complete, I walked over to the others to talk. Big brother had gotten most of the stuff off of his eyes, and could see again. I heard Eevee talking to Riolu, and tried to see what they were saying.

"You were gone for a long time, you know," Eevee said. "And how come you looked so frantic before you left?" Hey… they didn't notice I was gone? And Riolu was that worried about me? Smiling big again, I was about to go over and tease him, but then I noticed Caterpie had turned into a… Metapod I think it's called? And Ash was teasing Misty about her fear again, which made me laugh. Eevee came over to me, not looking happy. "Well, Pichu, I hope you've learned your lesson about wandering off like that," she said.

"I sure have," I nodded. "I won't be doing again that for a long time!" When I heard Ash running off a few seconds later, I smiled again. "Well, I've waited long enough!" I shouted, then ran off after him, everyone else chasing me close behind. Looking behind me, I heard them all shout one word at the same time…

"PICHU!"

 _...As the journey continues._

The End

…

 **A/N: Well, hopefully that ought to do for a start. I hope I did okay on the first one, but I'm rethinking the POVs thing… On a more positive note, the next chapter of Pokémon: Otherworld Adventures will soon be up! Another thing, not every adventure is going to be posted here in chronological order. Again, I'm always open to suggestions! BraviaryGirl7 out!**


End file.
